Burn On
by dont get too close
Summary: "All those memories, Piper? The ones the mist gave you? They weren't with Jason, they were with me!" Leo/Piper. Oneshot. Set after they have closed the doors of death. Characters OOC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the cover image.**

* * *

**A/N: I just re-read it, and gods, it's terrible. I made so many typos and mistakes! Okay, I am awfully sorry for all the mistakes and everything.**

* * *

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _  
_And I held your hand through all of these years"_

* * *

She once thought that when she first said "I love you" he'd reply with "I love you, too". She was a daughter of Aphrodite after all, a romantic.

He didn't though. He said the one thing she didn't want him to say. She remembers it clear as crystal, like it was just yesterday, when really, it was three weeks ago. Those exact words, she remembers it all.

_"Piper, you don't love me. The mist fucked us all up. You deserve to be with somebody who you actually love. My memories have come back to me. And, and, you're a lovely girl. And I like you, but not like that. I'm in love with another girl, Reyna. I have since I was very young. I've beat the mist, and you should too. I'm sorry."_

She stares at his and that she-devil's interlocked hands, and she wonders when her mom started hating her. He embraces _her_ in a hug and Piper has to look away._  
_

The air is heavy all of a sudden, her vision clouded up. She can't do this.

_You're useless._ The voice in the back of her mind taunts her. _The worst out of the seven. Even Frank can transform into different animals. You're nothing._

She tries to push the voice away, since he dumped her, it's been her only conscience.

She really can't do this. She needs fresh air. Backing away from him and her, only to fall into Percy and Annabeth.

They're kissing, rather passionately, and she mutters a brief apology before stumbling outside.

The night's cool air hits her face and she hangs her arms over the rails of the boat.

"Damn you, Aphrodite!" She curses. And it's not like her mother cares about her. When they met her, she didn't look at Piper once.

_Useless. Worthless. Pointless. Nothing._ The words taunt her and the tears drip from her eyes, warm and salty.

She then hears something. Footsteps. And she realises that she's not alone. She whips her head around only not to find a monster, but Leo.

He approaches her cautiously. "Beauty Queen,"

"Repair Boy," she replies and he grins.

"Piper, you shouldn't cry." He says softly, reaching out to wipe a tear from her face.

She begins to let him, before pulling away, abruptly. "Go away, Leo." Her tone is forceful, but there's no charmspeak in her words.

"I could, Beauty Queen." He answers. "But I won't."

She turns away and wipes her face with the sleeve of her outsized jumper. "Leo–"

"No," He interrupts, a touch of anger in his voice. "Do you remember anything before Jason?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"Well, I do, _Beauty Queen_." He puts a lot of force into those last two words, as if it's an insult.

"Please. Leo–"

"All those memories, Piper? The ones the mist gave you?" He's yelling now, angry tears streaming down his face. "They weren't with Jason, they were with me!"

"Oh." Is all she manages.

"Of course nobody would want to remember me." He laughs, bitterly. But there is no happiness in his laugh, it's not the laugh she knows.

"I didn't know, Leo. Please,"

"Please what? Piper, I freaking love you. I have for years now. I've had to watch you, with him. I knew he'd leave you, leave you heartbroken. I warned you. I can't stand to see you like this."

She bites her lip. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He replies. "I'm sorry, Piper. I can't do this anymore. I loved you once. Maybe I still do. I can't do this. Let Annabeth control the ship. I know she can."

"Leo, no. What the hell?" she screeches.

"Bye, Beauty Queen." He pecks her lightly on her cheek before diving neatly into the water.

"Leo," she cries, diving in after him. "Come back here, now." She coats her words with as much charmspeak she can muster.

In the distance, she can faintly hear her name.

"Leo," she screams, swimming in the direction of his voice.

* * *

About seven minutes later, she finds a body. It's his.

It's then all a mess, she's crying, real tears, desperate and loud. It's all a giant blur. And in the misat of it all, a figure is pulling, dragging her away, and she's struggling, fighting.

* * *

She awakes in Camp Half-Blood two weeks later. And it takes weeks for her to go back to normal, and even then, she still has counselling three times a week.

Her memories clear up, the mist gone. And she remembers. Watching the meteor shower with _Leo_. Laughing at his cheesy jokes. Looking at the stars. Talking about pointless things for hours. Holding hands. And that one time on the dorm roof after the meteor shower, finally working up the courage to kiss him.

After that, it just gets worse.

* * *

One day about a year later, she think she hears Leo's name make its way around camp. She's not certain though, as she's not sure she is in the right state of mind. She was correct though, because during dinner, Dionysus calls a toast to Leo Valdez, who helped fight in the war against Gaea. Hephaestus should be very proud of his son. Unfortunately, he didn't make it home from his quest to close the doors of death. He died exactly a year ago, so raise your glass. Leo Valdez burns on.

Her glass remains untouched, as does her plate. She hasn't eaten in ages, she gives her food as an offering every night. Her sisters think it's a diet thing, but her friends know better.

That night after campfire, she strikes a match. _Leo Valdez burns on._ She thinks as she lets the flames lick her fingertips.

It goes out and she strikes another.

Her last thoughts in life are only of how she'll be with him again. How they'll start over.

_Leo Valdez and Piper McLean burn on together. Now that has a ring to it._

* * *

**A/N: This is set after they have closed the doors of death and they are on their way back to camp (don't ask why Reyna is there, I don't know myself).  
**

**It is inspired by the fanfiction burning by accioyourheart and something I saw on Instagram.**

**Oh, and also, subconsciously, (if you've seen it) you know that part in City of Bones where Simon is like, "I'm the one who's always been there for you, not him!"**

**The song at the start is My Immortal by Evanescence. The song doesn't relate at all to this story. But just those lyrics did Leo for me. You know how he watched Piper and was there for her and she didn't remember.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Please leave a review, but no flames.**


End file.
